Hunter Cast Away
by KuroPikachibimon
Summary: If each of the hxh characters were stranded on a deserted island, what would they do to get off it? Read this and find out!


Disclaimer: All the stranded characters in this ficcie are owned by Yoshihiro Togashi.  
  
Author's note: This is my very first fanfic! Whoopeeee! Anyway, please show some mercy in reviewing. ^_^  
  
Inspired by: BOOKS, LTD. by DW-chan  
  
*Hunter Cast Away*  
  
Gon:  
  
Befriends a sea monster and asks it for a ride home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurapica:  
  
Makes his chains stretch all the way to the next island and pulls himself towards it. (Think Batman's grappling-gun-thingie. ' ';) Repeats the process until he reaches civilization.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Killua:  
  
Builds a wooden, electric-powered Jet Ski, and charges it with his nen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leorio:  
  
Builds a raft and sails out to sea. Then the roughly built raft sinks in the middle of the ocean. Then a pack of hungry tiger sharks motivate him to swim the rest of the way home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hisoka:  
  
Day 1: Plays with his cards at the beach.  
  
Day 2: Sees Kurapika's chain lodged on a rock, yanks it out, throws it back to sea and goes back to playing with his cards.  
  
Day 3: Finally decides to leave. Makes a running start, leaps sixty feet into the air, lands on the shore and skates across the water away from the island! * , *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hanzo:  
  
Builds a large ninja's kite and glides outta there! (straight into a raging typhoon)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neon:  
  
Predicts that she'll die of starvation. (Don't need to be a psychic to figure that out!)  
  
Gets rescued by three minutes later a speedboat with chopper escort sent by her dad...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chairman Netero:  
  
Day 1: Goes goofing around the island.  
  
Day 2: Goes home. (Wow, he's good!)  
  
Part II *Ryodan Do It!*  
  
Kuroro:  
  
Stands by the shore, facing the sea and starts to conduct an imaginary orchestra. (Well...there's more than one way to "escape" ^ ^;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Machi:  
  
Day 1: Instead of trying to leave, decides to just relax and enjoy the deserted island with its beautiful scenery. Fashions a two-piece, fox-bear- hide bikini for herself. Sunbathes and gets a gorgeous tan. = } Sees the end of Kurapica's chain lodged in the sand. Pulls it out & throws it back to sea.  
  
Night 1: Swims in her birthday suit in the beach. = }  
  
Day 2: Sunbathes in her birthday suit to evenly distribute her tan. 00  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Coltopi:  
  
Copies the island many times to form a land bridge to the nearest inhabited place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Franklin:  
  
Builds a speedboat and propels it with his machine-gun hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shalnark:  
  
Uses his celphone to hack into the nearest military defense system and makes it send over a Harrier-X jet on auto-pilot. He gets in, switches to manual controls and flies away. ^ ,^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bonorenolf:  
  
Finds a cave and sleeps in it for a thousand years to wreak havoc on future civilizations that manage to find and awaken him. (think "The Mummy III: Attack of Leather Man")  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shizuku:  
  
Day 1: Builds a dock. There, all finished!  
  
Mito: Um, what about the boat?  
  
Shizuku: ' ';......Boat?......  
  
Mito: - -; "Sigh..."  
  
Day 2:  
  
Mito: *Sees Kurapica's chain wound around a palm tree* What's this?  
  
Shizuku: *Goes over to look* Looks like a chain. Hey we might trip on this thing, why don't we throw it back to sea.  
  
Mito: Yeah, that's a good idea. (Removes the chain and throws it back to sea....) Wanna get some lunch? I found some coconut trees over there.  
  
Shizuku: Sure!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Epilogue:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shizuku finally builds the boat.  
  
Mito: Shizuku-san where are you! Hmmm.where could she be? I've already looked all over the island! I hope she didn't escape by herself. Eh? What's this.a boat! Yeheey! I can finally go home! But where could Shizuku-san be? -_-..Oh well, maybe she's found another way off of this island. Thanks for building me this boat.  
  
Shizuku: *..forgetting all about her boat, decides to make a swim for it.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, everybody else pretty much got home safely(yes, including Kurapica)...except Bonorenolf who's still dozing off in his cave/tomb.  
  
Machi was going to form her own nudist colony but decided to go home fast after Hisoka showed up to register as the first member...^ ^;  
  
Hisoka was really disappointed that Machi's nudist colony didn't... materialize(excuse the pun ^_^), but was consoled at a glimpse of her earlier, stumbling to put her kimono back on really fast...  
  
End.  
  
Whew! Now that that's done. I hope you like this ficcie. Anyhow pleeeease review! 


End file.
